


To be fond of dancing, a certain step towards falling in love

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agressive flirting, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Communication, Dorks, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, more like drama, or what ever it is Victor is doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: It was a truth universally acknowledged that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune must be in need of an omega. Yuuri thanked heavens that none in such a position had ever considered him an omega worthy of such attention, for he was determined to stay away from marriage as best he could.Or. Yuuri has sworn to never mate for he despises the idea of losing the little freedom he has to an alpha. Victor has promised to never take a mate for they all want him simply for his money. They meet at a ball - and mutual misunderstandings occur.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 127
Kudos: 767





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/gifts).



> Written for Solnyshko_uk who wanted a regency fic with a dance scene inspired by the Pride and Prejudice dance scene - but with Victor and Yuuri instead - and of course a happy ending. 
> 
> This has a lot of Pride and Prejudice themes, but it’s not a Pride and Prejudice AU, just so you know what you’re getting yourself into. This story has three chapters and will update weekly. 
> 
> Title from Jane Austen, beta read by the lovely [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars). I hope you enjoy!

It was a truth universally acknowledged that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune must be in need of an omega. Yuuri thanked heavens that none in such a position had ever considered him an omega worthy of such attention, for he was determined to stay away from marriage as best he could. 

If he were to have his way, he would die a spinster, living with his parents for as long as they lived, and then continue on living in the house for as long as he himself could manage. He was bright, and sparse with money, and did not need much to entertain himself with other than books and a good walk, and if he were so fortunate to have his friends and siblings invite him over to their accommodations once they were settled, Yuuri would be more than content with life. He was assured that his joy of dancing would cool as he aged and when he was so old so no one would want to dance with him, he would find joy in watching it if he was invited. He could imagine himself smiling at the young couples making merry around the dance floor. Yes, if Yuuri could keep himself on the marriage mart until he was positively too old for marriage, that would be ideal. 

Alas, his mother did not see it that way, and it was because of this Yuuri found himself in a ballroom, being introduced and presented to each and every alpha without a mating bite that had come through the door. The Katsuki couple had been cursed with three omega children, everyone always told Yuuri, and therefore his mother would never be able to rest until she saw them all mated into good marriages. Mari was pleasant but quiet, Yuuri was smart but sharp, and Kenjirou was bright and energetic, all born three years apart. His mother had managed to introduce Mari and Kenjirou to alphas she found to be good matches, and had not moved on to Yuuri, who smiled, curtsied and averted all questions about his dowry. He accepted all that asked him to dance, for even if most saw dancing as the start of the courting ritual, Yuuri always dismissed them if they asked for a second dance that same night. He was not out to meet a mate, he simply enjoyed moving to the music. 

He had just come of a set with Mr. Nekola, who was always a jolly dance partner, and had shown no interest in Yuuri above that of friendship, when his arm was snagged almost out of the alpha’s grasp, being pulled close to his best friend's side. Phichit’s scent absolutely radiated excitement, and Yuuri could not hold back laughter as he stumbled slightly, grabbing Phichit's arm with his other hand to steady himself so they would not topple over. 

“Phichit! What on earth have you been drinking?” Yuuri jested, and Phichit turned and stopped, Yuuri almost running into him from the quick change of pace. 

“Love potion I believe,” his friend said with a joyous laugh, and Yuuri gasped, for even if he himself did not want to be mated, had seen far too many omegas lose their rights to freedom of speech and will to wish for it, he had no plans of standing in the way of his siblings' or friends' desire to fall in love and walk down the church aisle if they pleased. He would be sure to examine any alpha who came close to any of them, and might however cut them down with vengeance if needed. Yuuri had little pride when it came to acting like a proper omega, something he knew gave his mother repeated headaches. 

“How is the lucky alpha?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit giggled as he turned once more, tucking Yuuri close to his side as they moved along the side of the room so not to disturb the dancers. 

“Have you heard of a Mr. Giacometti coming to the county?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded because he heard that a young alpha of the name Giacometti had come to take possession of the Taywood Manor just a fortnight ago. From what he gathered his parents had called on the party a week later, and found Mr. Giacometti to be a charming alpha. It had been the gossip of the -shire ever since, but Yuuri had yet to make the alpha’s acquaintance.

“I have,” Yuuri admitted. “Have you enchanted the man already? Phichit, you truly are magical,” Yuuri said, Phichit hushing him as they approached a group of people Yuuri had not seen before. 

“Do not tempt fate, dear friend, but let me introduce you,” he whispered, and then they reached the party, a man with blond locks and green eyes turning to greet them. It was a swift affair, Phichit making due of his excellent socializing skills in introducing Yuuri to the charming Mr. Giacometti, his cousin Mr. de la Iglesia, and their friend Mr. Nikiforov. They were all alphas, and all handsome, even if the first two of them displayed a much more cheerful disposition than the later. Yuuri could easily see how Phichit could feel so charmed by Mr. Giacometti, with his flirty comments and pleasant manner, and Yuuri found Mr. de la Iglesia to be calm yet cheerful, and they both seemed to enjoy good conversation and socialising. Mr. Nikiforov, however, only spoke when spoken directly to, and even then the answers came out short and distant. Yuuri could hardly find reasons for the other two alphas to enjoy his company. Sure, he was incredibly handsome in a way Yuuri had never seen any alpha be before, but his aloof attitude set him off terribly. The alpha was not unkind, just seemed deeply uninterested. Yuuri was not particularly interested in him either, but at least he had the decency to pretend. 

“Would you be free for the next set, Mr. Chulanont?” Mr. Giacometti asked, and Yuuri saw a soft blush spread on Phichit’s cheeks, something rarely spotted. Yuuri smiled. 

“I very much am,” Phichit agreed, looking over at Yuuri. “But I would hate to leave Yuuri without a partner, he is such a wonderful dancer.”

“Nikiforov,” Mr. Giacometti said, and Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze turned from where he was examining the room back to his friend. “You would invite Mr. Katsuki onto the dance floor would you? You have not danced a single set this evening.”

“I shall not,” Mr. Nikiforov said in a flat tone, looking over at Yuuri, his blue eyes leaving no hint of his emotions. “I do not mean to offend you. I simply do not dance with unknown omegas. Courting is not for me.”

“Good riddance, courting is not for me either,” Yuuri said with a smile that felt slightly too stiff. “I do not wish to dance with someone who does not enjoy dancing.” 

“Oh,” Mr. Nikiforov said, seeming genuinely perplexed by this. “Do you not dance either, Mr. Katsuki?”

“Most certainly I do. I love it,” Yuuri answered. “I simply see no point in pressing you on the matter if you have already made up your mind. I am not here to stroke your ego, Mr. Nikiforov, to beg you to dance with me.”

The alpha blinked, and Yuuri held his gaze firm, even as the previously joyous atmosphere among the group had turned cold. Mr. Nikiforov straightened, eyes flickering down to his shoes before he looked back at Yuuri. “I was under the impression of all unmated omegas searching for a mate?” he asked, tone slightly sharp. 

“I think it is very presumptuous of you to think a simple dance has to be more than just that,” Yuuri answered, keeping the alpha’s gaze. 

“Yuuri does not let anyone dance more than one set with him,” Phichit said to his side. “He does not want to give any alpha false hope, for he has sworn to stay unmated forever.” 

“How unique,” Mr. Giacometti said in a warm tone, but Yuuri could not look away from Mr. Nikiforov’s face, the perplexions crossing it. How peculiar. Did he find himself so special as to think everyone would throw themselves into his arms?

“Well,” Mr. de la Iglesia said with a chipper tone. “I am not opposed to simply dancing, so if you would stand up with me, Mr. Katsuki, I would be honored.” 

“I would love to,” Yuuri said, hearing his own tone soften as he broke away from Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze. Mr. de la Iglesia smiled and offered his arm which Yuuri took gratefully. He was led onto the dance floor without much ceremony, even if Mr. de la Iglesia made pleasant conversation as they walked, but just before the dance was to start Yuuri looked to the side, catching Mr. Nikiforov’s eye once more. 

* * *

Yuuri would much rather have stayed at home curled up on the bay of the window of the library than be here, but he had not had much of a choice in coming with his parents and brother to Taywood to call on the residents there, as propriety demanded. Mari had escaped on the sole fact that aunt Minako had come to fetch her to the village an hour prior, something Yuuri had managed to escape. Now wished he had gone with them. 

The remaining members of the Katsuki family took the good carriage to the manor, and Yuuri tried to shrink into the background as they were led into a sitting room, the alphas standing to greet them. Aside from the ones met at the party, two omegas were present, introduced as Mr. Giacometti’s siblings. Pleasantries were exchanged, and then they were all bidded to sit. Yuuri found himself seated next to Mr. Nikiforov, and it was impossible not to glance over at him from where he was sitting, as hard as he tried not to. He was truly unfairly handsome, with his deep blue eyes and silver hair falling over one eye, sharp cheekbones and slender nose. Yuuri wondered if it was his looks that had made him so arrogant, or his fortune? Yuuri had heard in the village he had twelve thousand a year, which was more than any alpha Yuuri had heard of before. Mr. Nikiforov looked up and caught his eye, and Yuuri averted his gaze quickly, a shiver rushing up his spine. His eyes were so intense, as if they saw through Yuuri. 

“How wonderful for you to come,” Mr. Giacometti said, drawing Yuuri from his musings. “We had the pleasure of being introduced to Mr. Yuuri Katsuki at the dance over at Pickhall, but other than that I think I only spoke to Mr. Katsuki. I am delighted to make acquaintance with your second son as well. They both seem to have gotten their beauty from you, Mrs. Katsuki.” 

“Oh you flatter us, an old thing such as myself,” Yuuri’s mother said, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. Yuuri could not help but smile. She was still very beautiful, despite her age, and Yuuri was glad someone beside the family told her. 

“Yes, this is my son Kenjirou, and of course you said you had met Yuuri,” Yuuri’s father said with a smile, the company around the room greeting them all with a nod. 

“Yes, we most certainly got acquainted,” Mr de la Iglesia said. “He is a most wonderful dance partner.” 

“And has a very sharp tongue,” Mr. Nikiforov said, more to himself than the room, but it was heard nonetheless. Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, catching that intense gaze again. His breath caught. 

“I hope he did not speak out of turn,” Yuuri’s mother said, but Yuuri’s voice was coming back to him in full force, unable to hold back from such remarks from someone who had most definitely laid sharp remarks himself.

“And do you think I should have kept my tongue then, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked, turning to face him as best as he could. “Do you prefer omegas who are docile and do not speak, merely look pretty and obey? Perhaps commanding them to silence is something you feel is necessary, so they do not use their _sharp_ tongue?”

“Yuuri!” his mother said with a gasp, but Yuuri did not look at her or the room, caught in a staring contest with Mr. Nikiforov once more, trapped under his gaze. What was it about this man that made him snap so fast? Yuuri could not understand it.

“Yuuri has always been very liberal in his views,” Kenjirou said to the side in his chippery way, but Mr. Nikiforov kept Yuuri’s gaze. “He is very articulate and smart.” 

“And what about you, Mr. Kenjirou, what do you enjoy to do?” Mr. de la Iglesia asked, drawing the attention away from Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov. 

“I would never do such a thing,” Mr. Nikiforov said once the rest of the company had fallen into easy conversation. “That is a wretched practice and I do not stand for it.”

“And yet you seem to imply omegas should not speak their minds?” Yuuri asked, seeing the alpha’s jaw tighten. 

“That is not what I meant,” he said, and looked away. Yuuri wondered if he should press on further, inquire to what he did mean, but was then pulled into the conversation of the party by his younger brother, happily retelling the story of one of their horseback riding adventures last summer. 

* * *

It was a pleasant thing to be invited to the Chulanont residence, and Yuuri always looked forward to it once he received an invitation. Phichit had written to him three days prior to ask him to come to dine with friends, hosted by his mated sister, and Yuuri was much happy to oblige. Yuuri was allowed to travel alone there since he would be in company of an omega deemed as appropriate chaperone, and it was such a relief to be out of the house and without his parents or siblings. Yuuri loved his family most dearly, but it was nice to come out on his own every once in a while. 

The carriage stopped in front of the large front doors, and as soon as Yuuri stepped into the house Phichit met him, kissing his cheeks. Yuuri could hear the murmur of voices further into the house and he pulled back to hand his cloak to the butler. Phichit looked at him with an expression that always reminded Yuuri of the time they snuck into the kitchen and stole cookies only to be reprimanded into next year for it, making Yuuri’s stomach flip with nerves. 

“What did you do?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit batted his eyelashes as if innocent, proving Yuuri’s point even further. 

“Now Yuuri, I have not done anything,” Phichit said airly, waving his hand dismissively in the air. Yuuri did not believe him for a second. “I might have neglected to tell you that I have invited Mr. Giacometti and by proximity Mr. Nikiforov here tonight, but I feared you would not come had I told you.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri sighed, for it was true Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov had scarcely said a kind word to each other since meeting. “I wish I would have known.”

“I am in need of your support tonight,” Phichit said, taking a tight grip on Yuuri’s hand. “I have fallen completely for Mr. GIacometti, Yuuri. You must help me not make a fool out of myself.”

Yuuri sighed, warmth blooming in his chest. He nodded, lacing their fingers for a second to give a tight squeeze in reassurance. “Of course I will help you. I only want what is best for you. I shall push my own quarrels aside.” 

“Thank you, you are the best friend one could ask for,” Phichit said with a grin, leading him into the parlor. The party was small, simply Phichit’s sister Mrs. Levy and her mate, Phichit, Yuuri, Mr. Giacometti and Mr. Nikiforov. Nowhere to hide. Yuuri greeted all of the guests accordingly, but did not linger at Mr. Nikiforov’s side, happy to be called into the dining room soon after his arrival. Dinner was a pleasant affair, and as it concluded conversation drifted to a popular novel, and as much as Mr. Giacometti praised it, the more Mr. Nikiforov mourned over it. 

“Are you not a romantic then?” Phichit asked as he sipped his wine glass, dinner slowly coming to an end. Yuuri had not spoken to Mr. Nikiforov the entire time since greeting him, and therefore the dinner had gone on in a pleasant manner. Mr. Giacometti seemed absolutely smitten with Phichit, which Yuuri was very glad to see. 

“No, I am not,” Mr. Nikiforov said slowly, leaning back into his chair. “My experience has taught me otherwise.” 

“Oh good!” Phichit exclaimed with a wide grin. “Then you and Yuuri have something in common at least,” he pointed out, Mr. Nikiforov’s blue gaze moving to Yuuri for the first time all evening. Not that Yuuri had been observant to it. 

“Are you not a romantic, Mr. Katsuki?” Mr. Nikiforov asked with a tilt of his head. His tone was less sharp than it had been before, Yuuri felt, but it could just be the wine he had been drinking. 

“No, I am not,” Yuuri agreed. It was a truth with modification. Yuuri despised romance in the sense of never wanting to be mated, from the fear of being trapped in a marriage with an alpha who would strip him of his own personality. He feared losing his right to speak his mind. Still, he would be lying if he never felt lonely, and wished for more. It was something he would never admit, however, and therefore instead said: “If I can go through life without being proposed to even once I shall see it as a victory.”

“How about you, Mr. Nikiforov?” Mrs. Levy asked. “Do you not have a beau you long for? Someone home at Mayfield?” 

“No,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a soft shake of his head, not expanding his answer further, something his friend seemed to have no trouble doing. 

“Mr. Nikiforov has had many omegas hang off his arm ever since he presented. It is the burden of a handsome alpha that is to inherit an estate,” Mr. Giacometti said in a cordial tone. Mr. Nikiforov frowned, and something tugged at Yuuri’s heart by the sight of it, how the alpha twisted in his seat. 

“Oh? Is that not something an alpha would enjoy?” he asked with an arched eyebrow. “Or do you not enjoy attention, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Perhaps if the attention was directed at me for something other than what I make yearly I would be more inclined to enjoy the company of unmated omegas presented to me by their parents as if they are giving me a treat on a platter.”

A soft _oh_ fell from Yuuri’s lips. Well, that he could fully understand, could he not? He did not want to be rendered down to his dynamic, to not have freedom to be Yuuri. Perhaps Mr. Nikiforov felt much the same, being seen only as his inheritance and good looks. 

“Do you have something to say, Mr. Katsuki?” Mr Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri looked back up at him. Perhaps he was in some way lonely too, as miserably curt and snobbish as he was. Still, Yuuri could not give him the satisfaction of the empathy he had evoken in him, probably seeing a connection where there was none. 

“I do not,” Yuuri admitted, even if he had many things he wanted to ask, but did not dare to, scared to reveal too much of himself if he did.

“It must be a first,” Mr. Nikiforov said, but this time a smirk curled on his lips. Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest, and he looked away, taking a large sip of his wine to drown it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky, and Yuuri was leaning back on his hands where he sat on the blanket, parasol shading him, Phichit and Guang Hong from the unforgiving rays of sun. Before them, down the slope, laid the cricket field, and the alphas had been competing for the better part of an hour. The weather was a tad too hot, and Yuuri was flicking his fan to cool himself from the heat. He rarely came out to watch games such as this, but one of the alphas down on the court had shown interest towards Mari, so his mother had insisted they would all go. She and Kenjirou were over by the tent conversing, and Yuuri was happy that his mother had him as well as Mari to watch over, so he could sit here in peace and watch. 

Mr. Nikiforov moved around on the court, all of them having come out of their tailcoats in the heat to stand to play. It gave an undisturbed view of the alpha’s broad shoulders and narrow waist that the tailcoats had previously been hiding, as well as a well toned behind that Yuuri most certainly had not noticed before. Not that he was looking. Not at all. 

They had not had much contact since the dinner at the Chulanont residence, for Yuuri had avoided being seen the two times Mr. Giacometti and Mr. Nikiforov had come to call at the Katsuki residents, Mari and Kenjirou having to entertain them alongside Yuuri’s parents. To them he had said he could not stand conversing with Mr. Nikiforov, and his mother had accepted it far easier then she regularly would. Perhaps she did not want to excuse Yuuri’s poor manners, in case he decided to speak his mind as he did when they visited Taywood. Nonetheless, here he could hardly hide, especially as the players took a break and Mr. Giacometti made his way over to them along with his company. Yuuri had known this was a possibility as he arrived and sat by Phichit, he just hoped they would not have to entertain them for too long. 

“How are you lovely omegas faring in the warmth?” Mr. Giacometti asked with a smile, wiping at his damp forehead with a cloth. “One cannot call it pleasant weather for cricket, but we hope to be giving a good show nonetheless.”

“Most definitely, we are enjoying the view, are we not?” Phichit asked, and Guang Hong, bless him, agreed full heartedly, making it so Yuuri did not have to answer. The alphas seemed to preen from the compliment, and Yuuri looked away, catching Mr. Nikiforov’s eye accidentally as he did. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Katsuki?” he asked in his low voice, and Yuuri blinked in surprise that he chose to acknowledge him directly when not needed to. He flicked the fan in front of his face faster, trying to make out the alpha’s expression. 

“I am,” Yuuri admitted. “The weather is a tad too hot for me but I am in good company.”

“So you are not enjoying the view then?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and that smirk curled on his lips again. Yuuri could not understand it. What was it that was so funny? Was he taunting Yuuri? 

“I would be just as pleased sitting on my father’s lawn as here,” Yuuri said with another flick of his wrist. “I have never understood the point of games such as this. I can to some extent see the enjoyment of participating, but watching sports have never been my forte.”

“What do you enjoy then?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri’s frown deepened. Why did he want to know? Yuuri had never claimed to understand alphas, but with Mr. Nikiforov he felt even more perplexed. 

“Reading,” Yuuri answered truthfully. “And horseback riding, as well as dancing, but you have already told me how much you despise that,” Yuuri said, and Mr Nikiforov nodded, his expression much less sharp than Yuuri remembered from when they had previously met. 

“What do you enjoy reading?” the alpha asked, swiping his bangs away from his forehead. Yuuri could see his muscles shift under his clothes, Mr. Nikiforov was so bare and so close. Yuuri locked his jaws tight. He was thinking foolish things. 

“Poetry, or novels, or history,” Yuuri said tentatively. The smirk on Mr. Nikiforov’s face grew.

“Poetry?” he questioned, sounding amused. “Is that not something romantics read? Something you claimed not to be?” he asked, and he looked most proud of himself for the question. 

“It depends on what the poem is about, I suppose,” Yuuri said. “It can be about the horrors of the alpha kind as well, I assure you.” 

Yuuri had meant it to be sharp, but to his surprise Mr. Nikiforov did not scowl, but snort, as if Yuuri had told a joke. Yuuri blinked, he felt terribly perplexed, as if having fallen through a looking glass, seeing everything slightly shifted. 

“Do you sing or play?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, moving away from the topic of romance without mentioning anything about what he found funny about their exchange. Yuuri considered pressing the matter, but let it go and shook his head instead. 

“My brother is the one who has gotten all the musical talent in the family,” Yuuri said. “I sound awful when attempting to do either of them.”

“Yuuri is excellent at drawing,” Phichit said, and Yuuri tutted at him, for even if he had spent some time with a pen or a brush to a paper, he was hardly anything special. 

“Really?” Mr Nikiforov asked. “I would enjoy seeing something that you had painted, Mr. Katsuki.”

“How come? So you could vex me? Talk of all the beautiful drawings you have at Mayfield, and how I could never live up to that standard?” Yuuri questioned. Something gleamed in Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes, bright in a way Yuuri had not seen in him before. He did not understand it, and suddenly felt a violent urge to ask. He, who had never wanted to know anything deep about an alpha ever before. 

“You seem to think I am a tease,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri gasped, about to retort when the alphas were called back to the field. They gave a quick farwell, and Yuuri was left there on the blanket, feeling as confused as ever. It was as if… 

Oh no, Yuuri thought with a sigh, watching as the alphas walked back to the game, his gaze falling on the sculpted form of Mr. Nikiforov’s frame, his wide shoulder and strong arms, his well-formed behind and muscular legs. Not only is he unfairly handsome and well-formed, now Yuuri was intrigued as well. He looked away and took a deep breath, a rush of emotions he had not expected filling his senses. This could not be happening. Yuuri was not an omega to fall for an alpha, especially one as conceited as Mr. Nikiforov. No, Yuuri had to stop, he had to pull himself back from this cliff edge and collect his thoughts. He stood hastily, and Phichit and Guang Hong looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Yuuri, is something the matter?” Guang Hong asked, concerned lacing his voice. Yuuri shook his head but took a step quick away from them. 

“I am sorry, I seem to be feeling light headed, I shall go find my mother and see if we can retire back home. Forgive me,” Yuuri said and curtsied, before turning on his heel and walking away, ignoring Phichit’s calls after him. 

Yuuri stepped off the dance floor after having spent the second set with Mr. Popovich, the blood in his veins still humming from the quick music and rushed dance steps. He had just stepped away from the alpha, turning to see if he could find one of his friend, when he all but collided with Mr. Nikiforov. Yuuri gasped, and then looked up, meeting the alpha’s gaze. Gone was the sparkling in his eyes Yuuri had seen three days ago during cricket, but the blank bored stare was absent as well. Instead there was something tense about the alpha’s disposition, his blue gaze feeling as if it was pinning Yuuri to the spot.

“Mr. Katsuki,” he greeted with a bow, keeping eye contact with Yuuri as he did. Yuuri curtised, refusing to drop the alpha’s gaze as well. He would not show submission, not if he could help it.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri answered, straightening once more. “Is this not too close to the dance floor for you?” he asked, and the alpha’s lip twitched. 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked instead of answering, and Yuuri’s breath caught, for it was the last thing he expected to come out of the alpha’s mouth. Dance? Had he not repeatedly jested Yuuri for enjoying it, claiming he never danced? Was it a dare, perhaps? Did he mean to spite Yuuri? If he was, Yuuri was not one go go down without a fight.

“Yes,” he answered, and Mr. Nikiforov let out a sharp breath, clearly surprised. They simply stared at each other for a moment, and Yuuri wondered if he would retract his offer, when instead he was offered Mr. Nikiforov’s arm. He took it tentatively, and fit himself by the alpha’s side as he was led to the dance floor once more. They had never been this close before, and for the first time Yuuri’s nose filled with his scent, evergreen and roses almost overwhelming his senses. _Of course_ , he thought as he tried terribly hard not to focus on how the alpha’s arm felt hooked in his, _of course he has a lovely scent as well_. 

Mr. Nikiforov positioned them on the dance floor, and a cold shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine as he realised it was a slow dance. There would be nowhere to hide, simply the two of them facing each other, dancing towards each other. Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze was as intense as ever, and as the music started and they began to move Yuuri felt as if the breath caught in his lungs. Mr. Nikiforov was a good dancer. He matched Yuuri’s every step, eyes finding him again and again as they twisted and turned, came together and stepped apart. Yuuri could not make sense of him, of his grave expression but intrigued scent, of his calculating gaze but stiff posture. Why was he doing this? Yuuri’s thoughts were a never ending loop of confusion, and soon he started to feel a mix of anger and panic rise in his chest. Was this some sort of taunt? Yuuri did not care much for society, but he did not care to be laughed at. 

They moved in unison, and the tension between them grew with each and every step, just as Yuuri’s panic did. He was becoming breathless, sight clouding. The dance seemed to stretch for hours, Yuuri so close to losing his bearings on several occasions. Once it ended Yuuri was trembling, anger and anxiety intertwining until he could not tell which emotion was most powerful.

“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said as he took a step closer, but Yuuri recoiled back to keep their distance, surprising the alpha whose gaze grew wide.

“Thank you for the dance,” he said a little too loud and sharply, tilting his head before he stormed off the dance floor without looking back. Yuuri cursed himself. Why was this affecting him so? Why could he not stop to place value on this ridiculous man’s actions? Yuuri cursed himself and took his flight to a hidden corner of the Ji residence, placing his head between his knees as he sat. He pulled long breaths into his lungs, trying to stop the rushing of his mind. All he could see was Mr. Nikiforov, taunting him, gaze sharp. Yuuri needed to remove himself from him as best he could, keep away to the best of his abilities. He could not stand feeling this way, and even more so, could not stand the idea of the alpha seeing him like this. 

Yuuri would not see him again, not if he could help it. 

It all came to a head a month later, when Phichit all but dragged him along to a week-long trip to Mayfield. Mr. Giacometti and Mr. Nikiforov had invited them to come, and it was because of this Yuuri found himself in a carriage with only Mr. Nikiforov and Phichit’s alpha brother-in-law Mr. Levy, who fell asleep after just ten minutes of the three-hour trip. Phichit and Mr. Giacometti were in the other carriage with Mrs. Levy. Yuuri had protested weakly, but once Phichit’s pleading eyes had fallen on him, he knew it was a lost cause. He had accepted Mr. Nikiforov’s hand in getting into the carriage and ever since they started traveling he spent the time watching the scenery. 

“Mr. Katuski,” Mr. Nikiforov called, and Yuuri looked away from the window towards the alpha, meeting a soft expression. He was such a riddle. Yuuri could never make heads or tails of him, and he could not continue down this path. He was too intrigued already, the taste of his own panic still lingering in his mind. “I very much enjoyed our dance during the party at the Ji residence.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, not sure what to say. He had not enjoyed it after all, the emotional turmoil sending him into a fit of nerves. Not that he would ever admit that. “You are a skilled dancer,” he said instead.

“I must be,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and he smiled, but there was something else there, a vulnerability that took Yuuri by surprise. “A gentleman must know how to dance, and how to walk, and talk and sit, and to look upon others.” He said it in a manner that suggested it was something that had been said to him by others, and Yuuri nodded. He was well accustomed to that sort of speech. 

“Yes, I have heard that speech before too, but I fear I only listened about the dancing,” Yuuri said, and to this, Mr. Nikiforov laughed. It startled Yuuri, but it was genuine and soft, and did not seem to be teasing. “Much to my mother’s dismay.” 

“I would not fret over it,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “I have followed it all and it does not make one happier.” 

It was beyond honesty. It was sharing, opening up, and Yuuri did not understand where it came from, these quiet admissions from someone Yuuri had assumed despised him. Was this another jest? It did not feel like it. Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov might have had their run-ins, but from what Yuuri had gathered he was rarely cruel. 

“What does make you happy, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked, and the alpha’s expression was grazed with another soft smile. 

“You’ll meet her soon, she is a five-year-old poodle who roams Mayfield like she owns the place - and to be honest I let her,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri could not help but smile. To think, an alpha of such a stature, mentioning a dog as his foremost carrier of his happiness.

“I look forward to seeing her then,” Yuuri admitted. “She sounds like a lovely girl.”

“She is,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, and then went on to describe her every personality trait and antics, to the point where Yuuri found himself laughing along with the alpha. The atmosphere in the carriage was light, very unlike how all of their previous interactions had been. 

“How come you decided to get her?” Yuuri asked, and Mr. Nikiforov’s high spirits calmed. He did not sour, but seemed to be solem. Yuuri hurried to correct himself, for reasons he wished not to dwell on at the moment. “I am sorry if I have spoken out of place.”

“Not at all,” Mr. Nikiforov said, smiling one of those soft smiles again. Yuuri’s heart ached slightly. “I got her after my mother passed away. She was a very strict omega, and she had very laid out plans for me from the moment I could walk. She did not find pets to have any use, so I could never have one.”

“What kind of plans?” Yuuri asked, for he wished to understand. In many ways their lives were already set out for them from what family they came from, and then even more so after presentation. Yuuri had some freedom, mostly because his parents were kind and loving people, but he knew others were not so fortunate. 

“Most things, what I were to wear, my education, whom I was allowed to be friends with, who I was to mate,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a sigh, looking from Yuuri out the window. “My cousin and I were promised to each other ever since we were children, in hopes of our dynamics lining up. Neither of us have ever seen each other as anything other than a sibling, but according to our mothers we had no choice in the matter. It was all laid out, and then around the time my mother passed away, my cousin fell in love.”

He looked back at Yuuri then, a pinch between his brows. “Did they break your heart?” Yuuri asked, and a soft chuckle left Mr. Nikiforov’s lips. 

“No, since the alpha had a good fortune and we managed to convince my aunt to let them mate. It was a good decision, but ever since…” Mr. Nikiforov trailed off, and Yuuri was not sure what he was about to say, how to encourage him to speak his mind without pressuring him. Luckily, Mr. Nikiforov seemed to only need a moment to gather his thoughts, before he continued. 

“When the news hit society that I was eligible again, it was like an onslaught of unmated omegas were being pressed into my arms. At first it was flattering, their attention such a stark difference from how it had been before, but soon I realised that none of them were interested in who I was, only my money. It became very hard to trust anyone after that,” he admitted, and Yuuri’s heart was aching in his chest. It made so much sense after all, why Mr. Nikiforov pulled back from courting games such as dancing, if those were the experiences he carried.

“Thank you for telling me,” Yuuri said truthfully. “That does sound like a very unpleasant situation.”

“It has become easier with time, I believe, when one has learned how people act in society,” Mr. Nikiforov mused. “I am sorry to have burdened you with my troubles.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri said, and he meant it to. “I am glad for it.”

The conversation moved on after that, and once they arrived at Mayfield the sun was low in the sky, and Yuuri smiled as Mr. Nikiforov helped him out of the carriage, something Phichit took note of in an instant. 

“Yuuri! Did you enjoy yourself with Mr. Nikiforov?” he asked, as they walked arm in arm into the large manor built of beautiful yellow brick and with high towers. “Pray, tell me everything.”

“Now, do not be curious,” Yuuri laughed and Phichit pouted. Yuuri took pity and leaned in closer, whispering so the alphas walking ahead of them could not hear: “I shall tell you all about it later, as you will tell me all about your alone time with Mr. Giacometti.” 

A delighted squeal left Phichit’s lips, and after that they did not speak more amongst themselves, since Yuuri became quite occupied with greeting the most beautiful fluffy girl as she came to greet them. 

Disaster struck on the fourth day of their visit in the shape of Mr. Giacometti’s father, who spent half an hour with the party before declaring Phichit unfit for his son. The alpha then left Mayfield in a state of disarray, Phichit having locked himself in his guest room to cry, as his sister and her husband argued with Mr. Christophe Giacometti over the audacity of his father’s insults to their family, which really was only making the situation worse. By the time Yuuri managed to get the mated couple into their own chambers to calm down, Mr. Christope Giacometti seemed even less inclined to become Phichit’s mate than he had after his father took his leave, and left was Yuuri, searching for words to remedy the situation. He felt utterly powerless, seeing Mr. Christope Giacometti walking back and forth, grumbling to himself about mistakes, the scent of Phichit’s distress still lingering in his nose. 

A hand landed on his arm, and Yuuri startled, looking up into deep blue eyes. Mr. Nikiforov’s expression was grave, but there was a softness in his eyes that Yuuri had now come to expect. How curious these last few days spent together had been, like the world had tilted upside down. 

“You go to Phichit,” Mr. Nikiforov said calmly. “I will try to deal with him.” He gave a nod towards his friend, and even though Yuuri wished he could bring better news up to Phichit than the chaos that was still in full bloom as of right now, Yuuri knew that Mr. Nikiforov must have a much better chance of talking to his friend than Yuuri ever could. He could only hope that Mr. Nikiforov would speak in Phichit’s favour, for even if they had been on better terms in the last few days, Yuuri did not know if he fully trusted him. 

He found Phichit with tears streaming down his cheeks, his packing half thrown into his bag. Yuuri let the door fall closed behind him, and let out as much calming pheromones as he could to fill the room. Phichit stopped in his ministrations, and then turned to him, throwing himself into Yuuri’s arms with wet sobs. Yuuri’s heart broke, but he held him close, continuing to fill the room with his scent. 

Phichit sobbed and sobbed, and Yuuri brought him over to the bed, letting him cry into his shoulder.

“He does not mean it,” Yuuri tried, for even though he was often against the idea of marriage, he has seen the connection between Mr. Giacometti and his friend, and was certain of their mutual affection. “His father is a horrid alpha, and Mr. Giacometti will soon realise it and beg for forgiveness.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit cried, and Yuuri held him tighter, until his sobs calmed, and he tired himself out enough to fall asleep. Yuuri stayed until he was sure his friend was truly in the land of dreams, before he slipped from the bed and out into the hallway. The house was almost quiet, but Yuuri could hear quiet voices down below. He walked over to the banister and leaned over, seeing Mr. Giacometti and Mr. Nikiforov still up, still speaking. Yuuri had to crane his neck and sharpen his ears, and pieces of the conversation flowed up to him as he shamelessly eavesdropped. 

“You are in love with him,” Mr. Nikiforov said calmly. “Do not let your father’s misconceptions guide your decision. It is not his life.”

“This coming from a man who did everything his parents asked while they were still among the living,” Mr. Giacometti mumbled, but there was no bite to it.

“Yes and see how I turned out,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “You would not want to be as terribly dull, proud and lonely as I -- would you?” Mr Giacometti laughed at that, and Yuuri could not hold back a smile either. “Come now old friend, what do you want to do?”

“I want to ask him to be my mate,” Mr. Giacometti admitted, and as Mr. Nikiforov cheered, Yuuri retreated as he did not need to listen any further, his heart much lighter. He considered going back to wake Phichit to tell him, but felt his friend was in need of rest and let him be. 

The next morning after breakfast, Mr. Giacometti found them in the sitting room, and Yuuri had no claims at all to leave his seat for them to spend some time alone together. Yuuri had tried to calm Phichit’s worries as the omega woke that morning, and Yuuri sincerely hoped they would work through it, and that Phichit would come out with an engagement collar around his neck. Mr. NIkiforov seemed to be waiting for him in the foyer, and Yuuri stepped up to him, unable to hold back a soft smile. He had spent a long moment before falling asleep continuing to try to make sense of Mr. Nikiforov, and his feelings towards him, without any real progress at all. Mr. Nikiforov intrigued him, and infuriated him, and made his heart race, and Yuuri was so terribly frightened by it he could not ponder over it for he was sure to drive himself into a panic. Instead he pressed his worries aside for the night, but could not deny the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach now, even if he did not let himself fully acknowledge it.

“You helped them,” Yuuri said in soft tones. Mr. Nikiforov smiled and nodded.

“I did…” he agreed, still keeping Yuuri’s eye. They were alone, the room otherwise empty. Phichit’s sister and mate had not come down yet, and it was only them in the foyer, no servants in sight. 

“Why? I thought you said you weren’t a romantic?” Yuuri questioned, and Mr. Nikiforov grinned widely, lopsided and heart shaped. _Oh, oh that was very lovely._

“I thought you said the same but you did everything you could to make sure they could be together as well,” Mr. Nikiforov pointed out, and Yuuri dropped his gaze and nodded. He had, for he wanted joy for his friend, and he truly thought he could find it in a marriage with Mr. Giacometti.

“I want them to be happy,” Yuuri admitted, and Mr. Nikiforov smiled, reaching up to caress a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s breath caught in his chest, heart racing faster than it had ever done before. The scent of Mr. Nikiforov, happy, excited, nervous, washed over Yuuri, and he took a deep breath of it, just as the alpha retreated his hand.

“Yes,” he said with a soft smile “I want that, too.”

When they left Mayfield two days later Phichit had a gorgeous gold and red engagement collar around his neck, smiling widely as a proud Mr. Giacometti helped him to the carriage. They would go to Phichit’s family immediately to tell them of the good news, and as Yuuri accepted Mr. Nikiforov’s hand to step into the carriage, he found that he was actually looking forward to the long drive, for he and Mr. Nikiforov had realised they had recently finished the same book, and he was looking forward to discussing it. Mr. Nikiforov’s hand was warm in his own, but Yuuri pushed the thoughts aside, and stepped into the carriage without further thought.

Yuuri did not hide the next time Mr. Nikiforov came to call, but met him in the sitting room with his mother and Kenjirou. The alpha smiled as Yuuri walked in, standing to give him a proper greeting, a very stark contrast to Yuuri’s family who all stiffened as he walked inside, clearly anticipating Yuuri to once again lay down his unwanted opinions. 

“Without a chaperone today Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked in good humor, and Mr. Nikiforov laughed, bringing a smile to Yuuri’s face. He did look very lovely when he laughed. 

“I have been let out to roam free, can you believe it?” the alpha said as they all sat, a laughter spilling from Yuuri’s lips as well. “I hope the season has treated you well since our return.”

“It has, although I must admit I miss Makkachin terribly,” Yuuri admitted. A mutual liking had spiraled between them, and Makka slept by his feet each and every time they had tea at Mayfield. Yuuri now missed her terribly. 

“Yes, she very easily exchanged her usual spot with me to the one by you, but I guess it might have something to do with you sneaking her treats,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri gasped loudly, even though it was very true.

“This is slander!” Yuuri laughed, catching the perplexed faces of his brother and mother. “I would never!”

“Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Katsuki?” Mr. Nikiforov jested, and in that manner the conversation went on, and Yuuri could not remember anyone ever keeping up with his banter in such a quick paced way. He even regretted watching the alpha go, once the decent half hour of a call was over. 

“Will you come to the ball at Taywood for the engaged couple?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri rolled his eyes in answer. Of course he would. He was Phichit’s best friend after all. “Good, then I shall see you there next. Good day, Mr. Katsuki.” He then reached out, fingers caressing over his hand before he took it, bringing it up to his lips so as to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles. He kept Yuuri’s gaze and retreated slowly, not a single word more falling from their lips. Yuuri’s heart seemed to have stopped in his chest as it happened, and he stood in the door for a long moment as the carriage disappeared out of view, trying to make his heart beat regularly again. 

“Yuuri,” Kenjirou whined, and Yuuri turned to his brother with wide eyes, not even noticing that he had walked up to him. How long had Yuuri been standing there? “I did not know Mr. Nikiforov was courting you. Why did you not tell me?!”

“He is not!” Yuuri retorted quickly. “What would make you think such a thing?”

“Well, he came here alone, he spoke only to you, and he kissed your hand and made sure to know when you would be seeing each other next,” Kenjirou listed and Yuuri felt dread rise in his throat. Surely Mr. Nikiforov could not have meant it like that? Surely his brother’s romantic nature he had inherited from their mother was simply making things up. 

“I have to go,” Yuuri said, turning on his heel to rush up into his room, crawling into the safety of his nest as soon as the door was firmly locked. His mind was swimming with his interactions with the alpha, from the very first time they met until this afternoon, but he could not confirm what his brother implied. Mr. Nikiforov was not looking for a mate, with all the bad experiences he had previously in the marriage mart, and Yuuri was not looking to be wedded ever, he had sworn it to himself years ago. 

His heart raced, and for a moment, a treacherous moment, Yuuri imagined Mr. Nikiforov laying in his nest with him, smiling that heart shaped smile of his, sharing his views on politics and books, letting Yuuri finish as he spoke. He imagined his soft fingers caress the hair away from his face, his soft lips coming closer and… No, Yuuri had to stop. He had sworn never to let himself end up in a position where he could be robbed of the little rights he had, and he would not let something as silly as falling in love lay ash to those plans.   
_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's obliviousness striking again!  
> Next week: more dancing, more feelings, happy endings (in several ways). 
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

Taywood Manor was bursting at the seams with activity, people Yuuri had known all his life as well as those he had never seen before filling the room. He had come with his entire family, and he had only just stepped inside when he found himself alone, his mother working her magic around the room with Kenjirou by her side, Mari quickly finding Minako near one of the corners, while his father quickly went in search for drinks. Yuuri however wanted a look at the couple who were to be celebrated, and therefore left his family to wander about as he moved swiftly between the guests until he reached the center of the room. Phichit and Mr. Giacometti looked extremely in love as they swept over the ballroom floor, looking as lovely as ever. They were absolutely charming, and the music was loud, the conversation even more so, and Yuuri could not hold back a smile as he watched, heart beating in time with the melody.

He had just managed to get a glance of them when he felt a presence by his side, and he looked to his left, meeting Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes. Yuuri’s breath caught. Ever since his brother’s declaration his mind had been in a turmoil, emotions crashing over him in waves, threatening to pull him under into the treacherous underwater currents with their intensity. It all came rushing back in an instant as he saw the man’s face, and then melted away like ice under the warm sun as Mr. Nikiforov smiled towards him, his scent so utterly wonderful. Yuuri shamelessly took a deep breath of it, hoping the alpha would not notice.

“Mr. Katsuki,” he said with a soft smile. “How glad I am to see you.”

“Likewise, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri answered, for even if he felt terribly frightened, joy did sprout in his heart. Yuuri looked away and around the room, trying to calm his racing emotions. It was terribly draining, feeling so much all the time. “What a joyous event this is.”

“Yes, as it should,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and when Yuuri looked back at him he too was looking about the space, his manners so different from when he had first been in their company a few months ago. So much had changed in so little time. “We ought to celebrate too,” Mr. Nikiforov said, turning back to Yuuri. “After all, we most definitely had a role in making this come together.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Yuuri asked, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “Celebrate, I mean.”

“Dancing, of course,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a wide grin. “I have heard you utmost enjoy it.” That teasing tone was back in his voice, warm, suiting the way his eyes sparkled.

“I thought you did not care for dancing,” Yuuri pointed out, his palms feeling sweaty. Why was he acting so silly? He had danced thousands of dances in his life. None had been with an alpha he had been in love with of course, for he had never succumbed to such feelings for anyone before, but it should hardly matter. It was not as if anything would come by it. Yuuri would not give up his freedom for a mating bite, and Mr. Nikiforov had made it clear he was not at all looking for a mate. Why could his body not grasp this?

“Perhaps I had not found the right partner,” Mr. Nikiforov said softly, and something far too earnest crossed his expression. Yuuri’s heart leapt, and Mr. Nikiforov kept his gaze.

“Oh,” Yuuri said as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered, his heart racing, warm feelings filling his body once more. “Yes,” Yuuri agreed before he could tangle his mind ever further. He loved dancing, he was in love with Mr. Nikiforov, and as they stepped up on the dance floor together, Yuuri realised he loved to dance with him too. They danced and danced, and once the set drew to a close Mr. Nikiforov asked with eyes so blue, so kind, so breathtaking, if Yuuri would dance the next set with him as well. 

Yuuri should have refused. He should have thanked Mr. Nikiforov for the dance they had already shared and stepped off, finding a nook where he could hide and gather his thoughts, pull back from the cliff’s edge which he was now standing on. He did none of it. He accepted Mr. Nikiforov’s outstretched hand with a smile, and thus, leapt over the edge.

It seemed to surprise no one but Yuuri when Mr. Nikiforov came to call on him the next day. Yuuri had scarcely gotten out of his walking clothes when a servant came to fetch him, claiming a Mr. Nikiforov was there to see him, making Yuuri’s heart race. He tried to take calming breaths, and once Yuuri came down his entire family was nowhere to be seen, which had never happened before in Yuuri’s life. Yuuri met the butler at the bottom of the stairs, who informed Yuuri that they had taken the carriage to visit aunt Minako. _How odd_ , Yuuri thought, but went to greet the alpha himself, heart racing dangerously hard in his chest, each thump vibrating through his being. 

“Good day, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said with a smile, stepping into the alpha’s mixed scent of excitement and nerves. “I had not expected you to call on us. We have not returned the favour by calling in Taywood since you were here last.”

“I have come to call on _you_ , Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and a shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine. He had an inkling what this could be about, but pushed it aside. He was putting too much weight into silly contraptions, seeing signs where there were none. 

“Let us step into the sitting room then,” Yuuri said, and guided Mr. Nikiforov into the room, lit by the many windows. “Please take a seat,” Yuuri said, but as he looked back he found Mr. Nikiforov shaking his head, Yuuri stopping from sitting on the sofa as well. “Is something the matter?”

“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr Nikiforov started but cut himself off, and Yuuri frowned. “I must admit something that has been plaguing my mind for a while now, and now I have gathered the courage to bring it up with you.”

Yuuri’s heart started to race, his blood rushing so fast in his veins it whistled in his ears. Mr. Nikiforov looked more scared now, and it was a mirror of Yuuri’s feelings. He knew what was coming before the question was asked, all puzzle pieces falling into place as Mr. Nikiforov took a step closer. Yuuri was not sure if he wanted to move to him or retort, instead he stayed rooted in place, as Mr. Nikiforov came and took his hands in his. Yuuri trembled, so incredibly frightened. Still the touch felt so right, the warmth of Mr. Nikiforov’s skin seeping into his own. Yuuri took a deep breath, his nose filling with Mr. Nikiforov’s wonderful scent. It was full of nerves, just as his own.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” he said, voice shaky. The alpha’s eyes were so intense and he brought Yuuri’s hands up, pressing dry lips to his knuckles. 

“I beg,” he started, and Yuuri squeezed his eyes together. He did not want him to beg for his hand, he did not want this to be a plea. “I beg of you to call me Victor.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped in his chest, eyes snapping up. The alpha was looking at him with so much longing in his eyes, and Yuuri’s breath came out in a rush, heart still racing so fast. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, and Mr. Nikiforov - Victor - smiled shakily, looking down at their joined hands again. 

“I am so terribly in love with you,” he said slowly, bringing Yuuri’s hands up to his lips to kiss once more. Had touch ever felt this heavenly before? “I have come here today to offer my hand in marriage.”

“Why?” 

The word rushed out of Yuuri so fast he had barely through it before it crossed his lips. He was still trembling in Victor’s hands and the alpha tightened his grip just slightly, before loosening it again. 

“You are bright, and smart, and you challenge me in a way no other does,” Victor said with a smile. “Since I met you there has not been a dull moment, and oh how wonderful it has been Yuuri, to know you, to be in your company. You make me feel alive again, perhaps for the first time since I was a child,” the alpha said, and Yuuri simply stared, still so perplexed. He had thought his own emotions inconsequential, for Victor would never return them. “I wish- oh, Yuuri I wish for so many things.”

Hearing his given name spoken from the alpha’s lips sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, and now it was he who tightened his grip, trying to ground himself in the moment. “What?” Yuuri asked shakily, for he still felt so terribly frightened about the prospect of the future. “What do you wish for?”

“I wish for you to be happy. I wish for us to be happy, and to spend as much time together as possible. I would like to kiss your lips, and to dance together, and go riding together, and to lay together, and to wake up every morning by your side. I want you to have everything you want, and for you to be you, and I will love you most dearly, most deeply, darling.”

Yuuri sobbed, for how could this be true? How could the only man he had ever fallen for have come to his doorstep and offer everything Yuuri wanted, and for Yuuri to believe him? He might be a fool, and he might find himself tricked beyond belief, but nothing in Victor’s maner made him fear the alpha meant him any harm.

Yuuri had still not said anything, and Victor seems to see it as rejection, expression falling. “But if I have spoken out of turn,” Victor said, his grip loosening on Yuuri’s hands, touch sliding away. Dread filled him, and Yuuri’s heart stopped as the alpha retreated. 

“Wait!” Yuuri called. Fear much more potent than he had felt before surged in his veins, for the prospect of losing Victor felt incredibly terrifying. He took a hurried step towards the alpha, cupping his neck as he reached out. Victor went completely still, and Yuuri stepped even closer, up on his toes so he could tip his forehead against Victor’s. He took a deep breath, placing his free hand over Victor’s racing heart. This was incredibly intimate, and still Yuuri craved it, still trembling and afraid, but slowly being overtaken by happiness. “Yes,” he breathed, looking into Victor’s eyes as his own swam over with tears, a smile breaking out on his face. “Yes I will marry you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri pressed forward, pressing his lips to Victor’s. The alpha gasped, and Yuuri pressed firmer into Victor’s warm lips even as his cheeks became wet, tears spilling. Joyous pheromones swirled around the room, and Yuuri pulled back to gasp for air, a wide smile spreading on his lips as he locked eyes with Victor, who was smiling just as wide. 

Yuuri felt it was extremely unfortunate that Mayfield laid so far from Taywood, for the carriage ride, while spent with his new lovely husband, felt like torture. Yuuri was not sure as to what to do with himself, for even if the scenery was beautiful, the closed carriage comfortable, and the company more than pleasant, Yuuri would much rather be at his destination. Perhaps it was the company that was the problem, for Victor’s gaze upon him sent heat rippling through Yuuri’s body, each and every shift from either of them sending their scents swirling around the carriage.

A month had passed since Victor proposed, and everyone had celebrated their coming union though food and drink at their own engagement ball held at Taywood, for Victor did not want them to move prior to the wedding. Mr. Giacometti was happy to host the wedding, and after he and Phichit came back from their two week long honeymoon in Bath placed all their energy they had into helping Yuuri and Victor plan their own wedding. When Yuuri asked as to why Victor did not want to have the celebration at Mayfield, the alpha had blushed, and said he wanted to know he could whisk them both away once he felt he had to have Yuuri alone. The implication had been clear, and it had sent warmth rushing through Yuuri’s body at the thought, a longing that had been growing within him answered by Victor’s declaration. Now they were alone, and the distance to Mayfield seemed ridiculously long. A bed at Taywood suddenly felt much more suitable, or a room at an inn on the way. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered in his ear, and Yuuri trembled, clenching on nothing. He had been growing increasingly aroused as the drive progressed, Victor’s lustful scent and gaze filling him with want. “You smell absolutely enchanting, my love.”

“You do as well,” Yuuri answered, looking up at Victor through his lashes. They were seated side by side, hands laced together. “This ride seems to go on forever.”

“Are you eager to get home, darling?” Victor asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Yuuri nodded, leaning closer to take another deep breath of his alpha’s scent. He still smelled unmated, but after tonight he would never, he would always smell like Yuuri’s. “Are you longing for a bed after such a long day?”

“I am eager for you to put me to bed,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor groaned, deep and rumbling, sending even more lust rushing through Yuuri’s veins. Yuuri was already hard under his gown, slick having started to wet him. He longed for Victor’s touch, for the pleasure he hoped it would bring. 

“Oh love,” Victor breathed, his hand unlacing from Yuuri’s to start tracing over his thigh. Yuuri gasped, moving his now free hand over to grip at Victor’s thigh too. The alpha’s caresses outside of the wedding dress sent pleasuring sparks across Yuuri’s skin, and he held on tightly as Victor traced his fingers closer and closer to where Yuuri so longed to be touched. “Perhaps I can ease your longing slightly, hm? Would you like that?” he asked, and slowly started pulling the dress up. Yuuri could refuse, he was sure he could stop Victor with a simple word, a look, but he had no intention too. Instead he tipped his head back in clear invitation, scent gland on display.

“Yes,” he gasped, and Victor growled again, leaning down to press his lips to the exposed mating gland. Yuuri gasped too, the sensations sending even more arousal rushing through his veins. His dress came higher and higher, and soon it was pooled around his hips, leaving him fully exposed. Victor’s lips left his neck, and Yuuri could feel his hair tickle his skin as he turned to look. Yuuri wanted him to see, wanted him to desire him, for Victor to be driven mad. He opened his legs, displaying himself, showing how much he ached. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, fingers caressing up and down his naked thigh. “You look absolutely marvelous.” There was wonder in his voice, and Yuuri preened under it, so very desperate for Victor’s touch. “May I touch you my love?”

“Please,” Yuuri asked, and Victor humed, moving his lips back to kissing over the scent gland. His hand moved too, this time with much more intent. Yuuri moaned as his fingers started to caress through his slick, circling his rim. Victor’s other hand came to wrap around Yuuri’s aching cock, and Yuuri bucked into the feeling, eyes falling shut. “Oh Victor,” Yuuri moaned loudly, and Victor closed his lips over Yuuri’s scent gland to suck, just as he pressed his finger into Yuuri’s hole. “Yesss.”

The alpha pumped his finger in and out of Yuuri slowly, his hand stroking him at a similar pace. Yuuri’s grip on Victor’s thigh was surely bruising, his other hand having come to grip his jacket, so to ground himself from floating away in sensation. 

“Victor, Victor,” Yuuri gasped, the entire carriage filled with the scent of their arousal. “More, please, more,” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s mouth broke off from his now tender scent gland to lock with his lips instead, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as he pressed two fingers into him. Victor’s fingers were long, and they reached inside Yuuri differently from his own. It was a lovely sort of torture, feeling Victor’s hands keep him on the edge of pleasure whining for more into he alpha’s lips. 

Victor was three fingers deep in Yuuri, both of their clothes in a disarray, and Yuuri so close to coming he could almost taste it, when the carriage stopped. Victor's hands did as well, but did not leave him and then looked up. 

“We seem to have arrived darling,” he said with laboured breath, eyes so incredibly dark. “Do you want to stay here, or shall I carry you to bed?” 

“Bed,” Yuuri said, for even if he knew he only needed a few more moments to come, he wanted more, wanted Victor inside him and his mating bite on his neck. A bed would be a much more preferable place to take a knot after all. 

“Anything for you, love,” Victor said and pulled his hands from Yuuri’s body, straightening his disheveled dress. 

Victor stepped out first, and Yuuri was incredibly glad for the tradition of alpha’s carrying their mates into the bedchambers after the wedding, for no one said anything as they moved from the foyer and up the stairs. Yuuri pressed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at the gland there as he pressed the wrist on his arm that was wrapped around Victor’s neck into the other scent gland, scenting him. They both moaned as their scents mingled, and Yuuri gasped as he tasted them both. 

Victor kicked the door closed as they came into the bedroom, and then kicked off his shoes while still holding Yuuri in his arms. He then slowly sat down on the bed, Yuuri quickly shuffling so he was straddling his lap. He could feel the bulge in Victor’s trousers, and he longed so for it to fill him, to feel Victor stretch him like he had never done before.

Yuuri rose on his knees, pulling the dress over his head. He could feel Victor’s hands on his, helping him, and soon the dress and shift landed on the floor. Yuuri removed his shoes off as well, and then he was blissfully bare on Victor’s lap, kissing him as deeply as he could. 

They kissed and kissed, tongues sliding together as Yuuri worked the buttons of Victor’s coats open and pushed them off. His shirt came next, and soon Yuuri could press his own skin against the alpha's, and feel them so intimately bare for each other. Victor’s hands roamed all over Yuuri’s body, thumbs caressing over nipples, hands gripping his hips posessively, caressing over his back and then grabbing his ass. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, and the alpha wasted no time in kissing down his throat. 

“The sounds you make my Yuuri,” he pressed into Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri rolled his hips, desperate for more, to feel Victor inside him. “I feel as if I am drunk on them.” 

“I need you to fill me,” Yuuri moaned, hands having already moved to the fastening of Victor’s pants. “I want you to stretch me wide.”

“Oh fuck,” Victor gasped, and with swift fingers Yuuri managed to get his pants open, wrapping his hand around the considerable girth. “Oh yes Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s mouth found Victor’s again, and he trembled under each and every moan as he stroked him, feeling himself grow wetter by the second. He did not have the patience to wait long, and soon he positioned himself, gasping as the head of Victor’s cock pressed to his entrance. 

“Aaaah,” Yuuri moaned as he sunk down, and Victor gripped his hips so tightly, a possessive growl rumbling through his chest as he stretched Yuuri so wide. “So big, ah ah,” Yuuri moaned as he continued to sink, continuing to be filled. He gasped once he was fully seated, locking eyes with Victor as his body shook.

“You feel wonderful love,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whined, rolling his hips slowly. “Oh, mmmh.”

Victor soon started moving with him, and they clung to each other as pleasure built and built. Yuuri left scattered kiss and bite marks all over Victor’s neck and clavicles, and Victor sucked deep marks to Yuuri’s chest. It was heaven, to be filled in this way by Victor, to feel their joined pleasure in their scents. 

“Let- mmh- let me lay you down,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri agreed with a nod, words hard to form. He had started feeling Victor’s knot swell, and he wanted it so, he wanted the bite he was sure would come with it. “God, you are everything.”

Yuuri rose carefully, and then Victor laid him down into the incredibly soft bedding tenderly, pushing his trousers completely off before he joined Yuuri on the bed once more. Yuuri spread his legs wide, and Victor kissed him as he lined up, pressing in slowly, filling Yuuri so perfectly once more. The pace of their mating was slow and almost lazy as they kissed, but the pleasure built, and soon they were both chasing it, Yuuri’s grip on Victor’s neck tight as he snapped his hips into Yuuri’s over and over, making Yuuri cry out his name. Yuuri felt his knot press against his hole with each thrust, and he pressed up to meet Victor, begged to have it. 

“Yes, yes I-, mmh-, I shall give you all you want,” Victor moaned, and then pushed in harder, the knot locking them together, stretching Yuuri incredibly wide. It was pure instinct then, they seemed to move in tandem as Victor bared his neck to Yuuri, the omega’s mouth locking around the scent gland and bit, hard. Everything became hazy as Victor’s skin broke under Yuuri’s teeth, and he could feel Victor coming inside him, filling him as he had so longed to be filled. Yuuri bared his neck next, hazy with pleasure, so close to the edge. Victor's mouth locked around the gland on his neck, and Yuuri was overcome with his orgasm as the alpha’s teeth broke his skin, a rush of endorphins filling Yuuri’s body as he slowly sank into unconsciousness while cradled in Victor's embrace. 

Yuuri woke many hours later, the feeling of Victor’s love through the bond so clear, even before he opened his eyes. For a moment Yuuri reveled in it, simply laying there luxuriating in Victor’s soft caresses over his skin. When they first met Yuuri could never have foreseen this, but oh how glad he was that everything had gone opposite to plan. A smile curled on his lips even before he opened his eyes, slowly meeting the warmest smile in the shape of a heart. Victor looked disheveled but overjoyed. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said for the first time, and he felt a surge of affection rush through the bond, filling him with love. It was such an unusual feeling. Yuuri wondered if he would ever grow used to it. He hoped he would not. 

“Hello my love,” Victor said softly, and Yuuri rolled over to kiss him, smiling into the press of lips. If this was how he would spend his days, he would be the happiest omega in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos and commented. I really loved writing this and sharing it with you, and than you so much to Anna for the prompt. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
